Ice Jeweler
Ice Jeweler (ヒスイ の 氷: Ice Jeweler, Hisui no Koori(literally "Ice of Hisui")) is an upcoming fanfiction anime by LDEJRuff, and the upcoming sequel of Jolt Icejin. It mainly focuses on an extraterrestrial Jewler named Hisui Diamond. Like its prequel series, and Flame Icejin, it combines the worlds of certain cartoon shows, and introduces new OC characters. WARNING: Spoilers ahead... Characters and OC Characters *Hisui Diamond (ヒスイ・ダイヤモンド, Hisui Daiyamondo), or Princess Hisui (ヒスイ姫, Hisui-hime), is a Jeweler from the planet Kobutsu (named after the Japanese word for "Mineral"), as well as the princess of the planet. Her mother, Queen Rubia, and father, King Saphiro, currently rule the planet, and hope that their daughter can do a good job at becoming a good Jeweler. She is named because the jewel on her forehead is a jade (hisui (翡翠) means "Jade" in Japanese). She is the current bearer of Koori, the power of Ice. **King Saphiro (サフィロ王様, Safiro-ō-sama) is Hisui's father, and the king of the planet Kobutsu. His name derives from "Sapphire". **Queen Rubia (ルビヤ女王様, Rubiya-jyo'ō-sama) is Hisui's mother, and the queen of the planet Kobutsu. Her name derives from "Ruby". **Prince Toparz (トパーズ族, Topāzu-zoku) is Hisui's older brother, and the prince of the planet Kobutsu. His name dervies from "Topaz". *Fribbles Cold (フリブルス・コルド, Furiburusu Korudo) is an Icejin and a human by blood. He kept the power of Thunder (Kaminari) since the end of Jolt Icejin, and offers to become Hisui's second in-command. Characters yet to appear *The Missing Link (ミッシング・リンク, Misshingu Rinku), a character from Monsters vs. Aliens (and its upcoming spin-off series coming to Nickelodeon), is a 20,000-year-old fish-ape hybrid who was found frozen and recently thawed out by scientists. Hired by the government, he, along with his teammates, stopped an alien invasion. Even though he acts like a jock, he does martial arts. In Ice Jeweler, he's going to become the bearer of Mizu, the power of Water. In an upcoming intro to the series, he, along with Tobio Tenma, is going to appear in silhouette. **Insectosaurus (ムシザウルス, Mushizaurusu) is the pet of the team who shares a close bond with the Missing Link. He was once a one inch grub before being exposed to radiation. He once tried to save Ginormica, but failed when Ginormica's abductor, Galaxhar (who will be mentioned in the series and seen in the series' flashbacks), paralyzed him, before he sealed himself up and turned into a butterfly. Now that the Missing Link is a member of the Torrentuff Animals, he is kept under the watchful eye of Ginormica. **Dr. Cockroach, Ph.D (コックローチ博士, Kokkurōchi-Hakase) is the brains of the team. A brilliant, yet mad, scientist, with the head and brains of a cockroach, who is able to climb walls and resist damage. Even though he has maniacal laughter, he is charming and has good looks. **B.O.B. (ポブ, Bobu) is the dimwit of the team. Made a blob of gelatonous mass, he has no brain (it's his weakness). However, he has two strengths: 1) the ability to digest and devour, 2) indestruction. His name is short for "Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate". **Ginormica (ジャイノミカ, Jyainomika), real name Susan Murphy (スーザン・マーフィー, S''ūzan Māfī''), is a giantess who was once a human before being hit by a meteorite. She is also the newest member of the team. She leads the team, and is secretly in love with both the Missing Link and Dr. Cockroach. *Tobio Tenma (天馬飛雄, Tenma Tobio), also known by his robot name Astro Boy (アトム, Atomu or "Atom"), is a flying robot boy who was once a nine-year-old boy who died in a truck accident. Tobio was rebuilt by his father, who later sold him to a circus, where he was adopted by a scientist named Dr. O'Shay (お茶の水博士, Ochanomizu-Hakase). In Ice Jeweler, he's going to become the series' first bearer of Tsuchi, the power of Earth. In an upcoming intro to the series, he, along with the Missing Link, is going to appear in silhouette. About the Jewelers Jewelers are a race of Icejins from the Hoseki planetary system. They got their species name because of their jewel-like radience, and the jewels on their foreheads. They are about as inteligent as the Icejins, and can speak as many languages as the Icejins can, including the native Icejin tounge. The Three Lost Powers In this series, there are three powers that have never been revealed before... * 鋼 (Hagane, the power of Steel) * 木 (Ki, the power of Wood) * 晶 (Akira, the power of Crystal) ...it is said that three characters from any of the previous two series would bear these powers.